Various devices can be placed in a well traversing a hydrocarbon bearing subterranean formation. Some devices can include sensors capable of measuring attributes (e.g., resistivity) of the subterranean formation. Measurements can be used to determine characteristics (e.g., composition) of the subterranean formation. In some operations, the number of measurements that can be obtained is limited. Greater numbers of measurements can provide more detailed analysis, which can lead to greater efficiency or cost effective well operations.